Let Go
by IGotLost
Summary: Its time to let go, let go of everything and everyone. Nothing can be done so just Let Go.


He sat at his desk, pen in hand. Scribbling away on a piece of paper.

From behind he looked just like a regular high school student, trying to get his homework done on time. But from the front, it was not as such.

The young boy sat there, tears pouring down his pale face and onto the paper below. On it were words of sorrow, pain, and love.

It was a suicide letter.

He had been trying for weeks to write it, but the words just weren't right. Although this time, he deemed them to be perfect.

He dropped his pen, and opened the top drawer of his desk. Pulling out a black envelope. He gently folded the letter, and slipped it inside. He sealed the letter and wrote something on it in silver pen.

The word seemed to make him choke up, it read "Dad".

He placed it on top of a small stack of other black envelopes, all except for one had a name on it.

The letter without a name, had a blue and orange trim, the colors twisting together in perfect harmony.

He stared at it for a moment, then lifted himself out of his chair and walked over to the full body mirror on his wall.

He removed his clothes to reveal many dark bruises and cuts of various shapes and sizes littering his body, a bowl of water with a small cloth in it sat by the foot of the mirror. He grabbed the cloth, squeezing the access fluid from it. The water was a light pinkish orange color, signifying that the water had been used to clean up blood. He wiped the cloth over his face a few times, wincing as he removed all the makeup he could.

When he pulled the cloth away, a very large dark purple bruise covered nearly half of his face.

Tears began to roll from his eyes once again.

Memories flashed in front of his eyes, from times when he was happy, to all the beatings.

He just wanted out of this nightmare.

Walking back to his desk, he grabbed all of the letters and placed them gently into a silver box. It had beautiful designs all over it. He had gotten it from someone very dear to him.

He positioned the box in the very center of his desk.

Staring at it for a moment, he smiled.

Not forced. Not fake. A real smile.

It was all going to end.

He walked out of his room still naked. Holding only one of the letters, lightly in his grasp. Making his way towards the bathroom.

He didn't live with his family, so he didn't have to worry about wearing clothes.

He turned the water on in the bathtub, when it was a comfortable temperature he plugged the tub.

He gently placed the one letter on the bathroom counter, then reached for the razor that sat next to it.

Once the tub was filled, he turned off the water and slipped inside.

He heard the front door open.

Then slam shut.

"I'm home!"

He lifted the blade to his right arm, pressing down hard. He sliced into the smooth flesh three times, then switched to do the other arm.

He dropped the blade out of the tub, and slipped further into the water.

"Its all over now." he whispered.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"You here!" was called out.

But, he could no longer answer.

His life was fading, fast.

* * *

I made my way home, like I did everyday. In a hurry.

I had a lover waiting for me. Needless to say, he wasn't in the greatest of conditions.

As a child his father had beaten him mercilessly.

His older brother had raped him at the age of 10.

He was kidnapped at the age of 11.

He had been bullied, and attacked all throughout his school years.

And more recently, his brother and father came for a visit.

They said it was to apologize for all of the horrible things they had done to him, and being the gentle person he was. He decided to give them a chance.

I had arrived home only to find him laying in a bloody pile on the floor, apologize my ass. They just did what they had done years ago. They didn't feel bad about it, in fact they probably loved it.

This was one week ago.

I met him 3 years ago, he was 15. And yet, he had been through more in his life than anyone I had ever known. Yet he still smiled brightly every time he saw me. I fell in love with him at first sight. I was 18 at the time.

We had started to date not long after we met, and one year ago, we moved in together.

I had told him that I didn't want him to be trapped with his family anymore, and that I would steal him away from them.

He had smiled and agreed to live with me.

When I walked into the house, something seemed off.

"I'm home!"

No reply, It was too quiet.

I made my way up the stairs and towards my lover's room.

He had wanted a room of his own, because he was still in high school and couldn't be completely distracted all the time.

"You here!"

I opened the door, only to find the room empty.

Then I noticed it.

The silver box I had given him on his eighteenth birthday, sitting in the middle of his desk.

I needed to find him.

I frantically started searching the house, I stopped dead in my tracks at the bathroom door.

It reeked of blood.

I opened the door, only to see my lover laying in the bathtub, with blood pouring from his arms.

I began to cry.

Rushing over to the bathtub, I grabbed hold of him. He was growing cold.

"Ichigo!" I screamed.

He barely opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"H-hi Grimm..." he replied weakly.

"Ichigo! Why Ichigo?"

"I-I h-had to e-end it."

"You can't leave me, not like this. Please Ichigo. Don't die!"

Ichigo smiled weakly at me.

"I l-love you, G-Grimmj-jow"

Ichigo's eyes drooped, not quite closed.

He was gone.

I pulled him closer to me, sobbing against his cold shoulder.

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

_Two weeks later._

Grimmjow returned to his home, still not at all used to it being empty. He had been dead inside since that day.

He had taken the silver box and given everyone what had been inside it for them. That included, Ichigo's father, and brother.

They had all read them right away. But, he hadn't read his yet.

He hadn't managed to bring himself to do it.

But today he would, he would read the last thing Ichigo had ever written for him.

He made his way up to his room, and picked the letter up off of his desk.

Sitting down he opened the blue and orange trimmed envelope.

At the first thing he read, tears instantly came to his eyes.

_Grimmjow. I love you._

He had to pull himself together before reading the rest.

_Grimmjow. I love you._

_I will always love you._

_I know that our time together was short, but I cherished every moment._

_The day I met you, was the day I took one step out of my own personal hell. You are and always will be my angel._

_You saved me from the darkness that shrouded everything around me, you took my hand and pulled me along with you._

_And then the day came, that you asked me to move in with you. You said that you couldn't stand me having to be with such horrible people, that they didn't deserve to be called my family. And that you would steal me away from them, that was one of the happiest days of my life._

_Seeing you laugh, seeing you smile, seeing you cry over cheesy soap operas on T.V. All of that made me love even more than I had the moment before._

_I hope that if I am reborn, I can meet you again someday._

_Love Ichigo._

_PS: Check the gold box you keep in your closet. I made something for only you to hear._

By the end of the letter, tears were openly pouring from Grimmjow's eyes. Yet he was smiling. Smiling at all the thing he remembered from his time with Ichigo. He had cherished every moment as well.

He stood up and walked to his closet, pulling a gold box from his top shelf. When he had gotten the silver box for Ichigo, Ichigo had gotten him a gold one to match. He opened it, to find a small tape recorder, two cd's, and a note.

He read the note first.

_Grimmjow;_

_Listen to the tape recorder first._

_-Ichigo._

He pressed the play button on the tape recorder.

"_**Hi Grimmjow."**_

Grimmjow choked up at the sound of Ichigo's voice saying his name.

"_**I'm really sorry for leaving you alone like this, but I couldn't take living life anymore. You made life livable for me, and for that I thank you. I will love you forever, hope you know that."**_

"_**Just so you know the cd's are pretty much the same thing as this. But, just a little bit different. They're daily greetings and such."**_

"_**I made them all just for you. So don't let anyone else hear them."**_

"_**Please, always remember that I loved you more than anyone else in the whole world, and no one could ever change that. Not even you. Even if I am gone, my love for you will never fade."**_

That was where the tape ended.

It was at that moment, that he decided he would live enough for both of them. And that Ichigo's love would never die.

* * *

**A:N/ So yeah, I was really depressed and decided to write something. Just a one-shot. But I hope you liked it.**

**Review?**


End file.
